Such hand tools serve various purposes, e.g. the manipulation of small or extremely small objects such as elements in the electronic, optical, laboratory, and medical fields. In every case the tool should be as simple and easy to handle as possible.
This handling ease is limited in the known such hand tools in that the pump necessary for producing the desired under or over pressure is arranged outside the hand-held tool and is connected to same via a hose or the like. This hose substantially limits the ease of use and range of movement of the hand tool.